tamyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Missionsplot
Update: 30.05.2013 Samstag, 02.09.2385 Das 'Wochenende' beginnt ruhig auf Ganymed. Nat Sutherland, der diese Tage ebenfalls noch frei bekommen hat, startet ganz früh mit seinem Training und trifft nach duschen und umziehen im Quartier auf seinen Kommandeur in der Offiziersmesse. Sie frühstücken gemeinsam und bei dem eigentlich sehr minimalistisch geführten Gespräch wird klar, dass beide Männer inzwischen ganz genau wissen, was Commander Baxter auf Draken mit ansehen musste, denn es gehörte auch zum Teil ihrer Aufarbeitung beim Counselor, auch wenn sie diese Ereignisse bei den Höhleneingängen nicht so frontal erlebt haben, wie der Commander. Um 09.00 Uhr Stationszeit empfängt Counselor Stewart in einem Tagungsraum die zerstrittenen Händler, den Ferengi Braka und die El-Aurianerin Riana zu einem Schlichtungsversuch. Braka versucht in seiner ureigenen Ferengi-Art den Counselor zuzutexten und sämtliche Schuld auf Riana abzuwälzen. Der Counselor lässt sich jedoch nicht beirren und ignoriert vorerst Braka und gibt der Dame den Vorzug den Sachverhalt zu schildern. Braka beschwert sich das der Frau mehr Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wird als ihm und droht mit diplomatischen Konsequenzen. Doch auch dies bringt Counselor Stewart nicht aus der Ruhe. Er weist den Ferengi ebenso wie die El-Aurianerin daraufhin das gewisse Gesetze befolgt werden müssen und nachdem sich zwar Riana zur Schlichtung bereit erklärt, der Ferengi jedoch nicht, fährt Stewart härtere Geschütze auf und erklärt Braka, dass eine Untersuchung des Falls sich auch auf seine Geschäfte ausweiten wird. Das möchte der Ferengi jedoch vermeiden und lenkt schliesslich ein. Beide ziehen ihre Anzeigen zurück. Counselor Stewart dokumentiert dies und wird es der JAG vorlegen. Als Braka den Tagungsraum verlassen hat bittet Riana den Counselor um die Übernahme der Wahlleitung für den Vorstand der Händler und sie machen sich Gedanken wer zukünftig bei Problemen die Schlichtung übernehmen könnte. Counselor Stewart sucht dann den CO auf um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er am frühren Morgen zu einer SK Konferenz geladen war. Bart Mancuso bemerkt, dass der Counselor aufgewühlt ist und hakt nach, was bei dieser Konferenz besprochen wurde, da Stewart ihm erzählt, dass es dabei um seinen XO geht. Mancuso erfährt schließlich, dass die SK Edwards und Fraser beschlossen haben, das Darren Baxter weiterhin als dienstunfähig eingestuft wird. Die Gründe liegen einem Attest bei, dass den Kommandanten just in diesem Moment erreicht. Einzig die Tatsache, dass man Baxter erst am Montag Morgen informieren möchte, dass er seinen Dienst nicht antreten darf stösst bei Stewart wie Mancuso auf Unverständnis. Bart Mancuso entscheidet sich daher um einen Termin bei den beiden Commodore zu ersuchen um diese Sache zu besprechen. Bei dem Gespräch mit den beiden SK Flaggoffizieren einigt sich Mancuso mit Edwards und Fraser darauf dem Commander lediglich zu sagen, dass er Montag frei habe, weil der SK Counselor eine längere Therapiesitzung angesetzt hat. Bart folgt damit der Meinung Edwards, dass es für den Commander so besser wäre, denn der SK Counselor ist der Meinung, dass Baxter behutsam herangeführt werden muss, dass er länger vom Dienst befreit sein wird. Am frühen Nachmittag bittet Bart Mancuso seinen XO zu sich und eröffnet ihm, dass er Montag frei haben wird, was nachvollziehbar nicht auf Baxters Gegenliebe stösst, der weiß, dass ein großer OP Tag ansteht und er sich schon darauf vorbereitet hat. Mancuso erklärt ihm, dass Commodore Fraser für ihn einspringen wird und das Edwards eine längere Therapiesitzung anberaumt hat. Auf diese Aussage hin, erklärt Darren Baxter zwar, dass er mit Fraser die Planung durchgehen wird, lässt aber für Bart klar ersichtlich durchblicken, dass er ahnt, dass da mehr folgen wird, als nur das Frei am Montag. Darren Baxter macht auf eine sehr nachdrückliche und emotionale Art und Weise klar, dass er als Offizier mit Leib und Seele nicht gänzlich aus dem Dienst herausgezogen werden möchte und eine Reduzierung auf ein paar Stunden akzeptieren würde. Nachdem Darren Baxter sein Büro verlassen hat, sinniert der Italo-Amerikaner eine Weile über die Situation nach, bevor er SK Counselor Finley Edwards über das Gespräch mit seinem XO in Kenntnis setzt und ihm dabei das von Baxter Gesagte Eins zu Eins mitteilt, ohne dabei irgendeine Art von Einfluss nehmen zu wollen. Für Bart ist es wichtig das der SK Counselor alle Informationen aus diesem Gespräch hat, wenn er Baxter Montags in der Therapiesitzung empfängt. Freitag, 01.09.2385 Commander Darren Baxter sucht am Morgen den Captain auf, um mit ihm über seinen Stellvertreter zu reden und schlägt Master Chief Sutherland dafür vor. Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit, die nichts mit den Fähigkeiten des Walisers zu tun hat, stimmt Mancuso zu. Es ist zwar unüblich einen Unteroffizier als SEC-Chief und DXO einzusetzen, doch deshalb nicht unmöglich. Man bittet Sutherland in den Raum des Captain, in dem man ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet, denn er nach der ersten Überraschung annimmt. Der Sicherheitschef und neue DXO begibt sich mittags in sein Büro um ein wenig Überblick über die Dienstpläne und das Personal zu erhalten. Commodore Edwards und die Betazoidin Devana Ubri speisen gemeinsam zu Mittag und verabreden sich für den Abend zum gemeinsamen Kochen. Der SK Counselor, Lt. Cmdr. Stewart und Commodore Fraser 'hecken' einen Plan aus, denn es wird am Vormittag, als Commander Baxter seinen Sohn zur Therapie bringt recht schnell klar, dass dieser unter einer enormen Anspannung steht, die sich darin zeigt, dass der Commander kurz vor einer 'Explosion' steht. Um diese gezielt herbeizuführen, fängt ein Mitarbeiter der Psychologischen Abteilung den Commander ab, als dieser seinen Sohn abholen möchte und teilt ihm mit, dass es noch dauert. Giovanni ist in der Zeit längt von hier weggebracht worden, damit er nichts mitbekommt. Wie erwartet reagiert der Commander genervt und aggressiv. Er schnauzt den MA der Abteilung an und wird schliesslich von Ryan Stewart in einen Raum gezerrt in dem sich auch Commodore Fraser befindet. Der Schotten werden von Commodore Edwards, der die ganze Szenerie von aussen betrachtet, geschlossen, damit Commodore Baxter sich dieser Situation nicht entziehen kann. Erwartungsgemäss explodiert der XO und legt einen Ausbruch hin, bis er zu erschöpft ist. Dann verlässt Ryan Stewart den Raum und Baxter bleibt mit Fraser zurück, dessen Nähe er jetzt zulassen kann. Nach dem Wutausbruch folgt der emotionale Zusammenbruch denn Edwards und Stewart von ausserhalb mit beobachten. Der SK Counselor weiß, dass der XO nach diesem Ausbruch auf einem guten Weg ist. Lt. Malina Baxter holt ihren Mann nach einem Hinweis von Ryan Stewart aus der Psychologischen Abteilung ab, der sich nach seinem Ausbruch ausgeruht und geschlafen hat. Sie bemerkt schon gleich, dass ihr Mann viel entspannter und gelöster wirkt. Die Baxters nehmen das Angebot von Ryan an, Gio bei sich und Rebecca übernachten zu lassen. Malina und Darren Baxter gehen dann zusammen in ihr Quartier und nachdem sich Beide frisch gemacht haben, beschliessen sie gemeinsam einzukaufen und zu kochen. Das gemeinsame Abendessen verläuft sehr entspannt und Malina Baxter bemerkt zu ihrer Freude, dass Darren wieder ihre Nähe zulassen kann. Auf seine Frage hin, ob sie sehen möchte, was er auf Draken erlebt hat, stimmt sie zu und sie gehen gemeinsam auf das Holodeck. Die erschütternden Bilder machen Malina Baxter klar, warum ihr Mann so völlig verschlossen und fast gefühlskalt von Draken zurückkam. Sie ist aber froh, dass ihr Mann ihr gezeigt hat, was er erlebt hat und der Abend klingt in ihrem Quartier harmonisch und ruhig aus. 30.08.2385 Lt. Malina Baxter wird auch in der Nacht von 29. auf 30.08.2385 Zeuge des unruhigen Schlafs ihres Mannes, der von Alpträumen gequält wird. Die JAG akzeptiert, dass ihr Mann noch nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen kann und hofft das der Termin am 30.08. beim SK Counselor ihrem Mann helfen wird. Sie selbst findet sich an diesem Morgen um 10.00 Uhr bei Captain Mancuso ein und bespricht mit ihm die laufenden Fälle der JAG-Abteilung. Commander Baxter hat eine erste, entscheidende und schwierige Sitzung beim SK Counselor in der er mit den Geschehnissen auf Draken konfrontiert wird. Abends trifft sich die Führungscrew mit den SK auf dem Holodeck um zu entspannen, zu grillen und es sich gut gehen zu lassen. Commander Baxter und Master Chief Sutherland unterliegen dort bei einem Strandvolleyballspiel gegen die Counselor Edwards und Stewart mit 0:21. Der XO ist skeptisch und bittet Sutherland zu prüfen ob es dabei mit 'rechten Dingen' zuging und tatsächlich wird der Sicherheitschef fündig. Das Spiel war insoweit manipuliert, dass der Ball nie auf der Seite der Counselor den Boden berühren konnte. Da Baxter recht schnell klar ist, wem er diese Manipulation zu verdanken hat, 'bedankt' er sich auf seine Weise und schickt Counselor Stewart baden. Danach essen jedoch alle gemütlich und Malina Baxter wird von SK Counselor Edwards aufgeklärt, was er mit ihrem Mann vorhat um ihm zu helfen alles zu verarbeiten. 29.08.2385 Am Morgen sucht Darren Baxter in Zivilkleidung den neuen Kommandanten der Ganymed auf. Dabei bemerkt Mancuso wie aufgewühlt und durcheinander sein XO ist, der den schnellen Abzug von Madison nicht versteht. Im Laufe des Gesprächs in dem sich Darren Baxter für seinen Ton entschuldigt, kommt eine Nachricht vom Fleet Admiral der alle SK's und Führungsoffiziere der Station zu einem Meeting um 13.00 Uhr bittet. Dort erklärt der CIC den Anwesenden den schnellen Abzug von der inzwischen zur Commodore beförderten Dana Madison die für einen langwierigen und komplizierten Spezialauftrag benötigt wird. Dabei wird auch klar, dass sie nicht nach Ganymed zurückkehren wird. Am frühen Abend finden sich alle Offiziere und SK-Flaggoffiziere in der Aussichtslounge zu einem feierlichen Akt ein. Nach einer kurzen Ansprache des Fleet-Admirals setzt Rear Admiral Mancuso ihren Mann, Captain Mancuso nun offiziell als Kommandanten von Ganymed ein. Er behält seine weiteren Posten als Flaggkommandant der Sektorflotte und Kommandant der USS Lakota. Die erste Amtshandlung des neuen Kommandanten ist die offizielle Ernennung Master Chief Nathaniel Sutherland zum Sicherheitschef von SB Ganymed. Danach bittet er Rebecca Stewart nach vorne und mit ihr zusammen auch Commander Baxter, der die Beförderung der jungen Ärztin in den Rang eines Lieutnant vornimmt. Zum Abschluss der Feierlichkeit verleiht der Fleet Admiral dem Counselor und Botschafter Ryan Stewart die Friedensmedaille von Betazed für seine hervorragenden Leistungen bei den Verhandlungen mit den Klingonen und beim Einsatz auf Draken. SK Counselor Edwards hat den betroffenen Offizieren von Draken auf ihre Terminals Termine am nächsten Tag geschickt, um mit der Aufarbeitung der Erlebnisse zu beginnen. Die Feier klingt noch entspannt aus und später in der Nacht lässt Tasha ihren Mann Bart an ihren Überlegungen teilhaben, Gruppen von Offizieren ab und an ein verlängertes Wochenende in den Häuschen am Meer nach Calder II zur Erholung zu schicken. Ihr Mann ist davon sehr angetan, sobald sich alles eingespielt hat, damit zu beginnen die ersten Offiziere zur Erholung zu schicken. 28.08.2385 Da Lt. Commander Denton und Lt.j.G. Paxer ebenfalls mit diesem Frachttransporter die Station verlassen, macht sich Captain Mancuso Überlegungen betreffend der Personalsituation auf Ganymed. In seinen Gedanken formt sich ein Plan, wie er der Station helfen kann. Mancuso teilt Captain Madison mit, dass er Überlegungen hegt und möchte sich erst genauer dazu äussern, wenn er es geklärt hat. Er befragt MCPO Sutherland ob er sich vorstellen könnte, auf Ganymed zu dienen und zu speziellen Einsätzen auch wieder auf die Lakota zurückzukehren. Bart Mancuso trifft mittags in der Offiziersmesse auf Darren Baxter der eigentlich frei hat und bittet ihn um ein Gespräch. Der Commander lädt den Captain zu sich ins Quartier ein. Dort erklärt Mancuso seine Überlegungen, die Darren Baxter teilt was die Besetzung von MCPO Sutherlands für den Posten des Sicherheitschefs betrifft. Dabei weiht er Baxter auch in die bisherige Karriere des Master Chiefs ein, der das eine oder andere Mal Probleme mit Offizieren hatte, die den Unteroffizier als unter ihrem Niveau ansahen. Darren Baxter, Ryan Stewart und Bart Mancuso treffen sich schließlich mit Captain Madison und schlagen ihr Sutherland als neuen Sicherheitschef der Base vor. Diese willigt ein, nachdem die drei Männer ihre Einschätzung über Sutherland abgegeben haben, die durchweg positiv sind. Man ruft den Master Chief in den Bereitschaftsraum der Kommandantin von Ganymed und teilt ihm mit, dass man ihm den Posten des Sicherheitschef anbietet, den er auch annimmt. Sutherland bezieht sein neues Quartier auf Deck 2 nur wenig später und wird Abends von Ryan Stewart und Darren Baxter zu einem 'Männerabend' abgeholt, in dessen weiterem Verlauf Nat Sutherland seine Zurückhaltung gegenüber Offizieren, speziell diesen Beiden, schon lockert und als das Gespräch auf seine bisherige Karriere kommt, auch sein Erlebnis, welches eine Disziplinarstrafe zur Folge hatte, Preis gibt. Daneben: * Lt. Malina Baxter und Lt.j.G. Rebecca Stewart kontern mit einem Frauenabend * Bereits einen Abend vorher haben sich Commodore Edwards und die Juwelierin Devana Ubri zu einem ersten gemeinsamen Dinner auf dem Holodeck verabredet in dem Finley Edwards der Betazoidin seine Heimat zeigt. Dana Madison verlässt Ganymed aufgrund eines Versetzungsbefehls, der ihre sofortige Abreise bedingt. Da sie lange Abschiede hasst, hinterlässt sie für ihre Leute jeweils eine persönliche Nachricht die erst dann abrufbar ist, wenn sie die Station längst verlassen hat. Da nur Rear Admiral Mancuso und Fleet Admiral Calderwood von der Versetzung Madisons wussten, spricht Tasha Mancuso abends ihren Mann auf diese Angelegenheit an, der bemerkt hat, dass seine Frau über etwas sinniert. Nach kurzer Überlegung stimmt er zu, ab 29.08.2385 das Kommando der Station zu übernehmen unter der Bedingung dass die Baxters, die Stewarts, Nat Sutherland und einige andere Offiziere, sowie die SK's nicht auch noch abgezogen werden. Seine Frau gibt ihm als SK Kommandantin das Versprechen, dass dem nicht der Fall sein wird. Darren Baxter und Ryan Stewart erfahren nach ihrer Rückkehr in die Quartiere vom Abzug Madisons und sind geschockt. Sie wecken ihre Frauen und diskutieren fast die halbe Nacht lang über diese Thematik, welche die ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Offiziere Baxter und Stewart emotional noch weiter aufwühlt. Sie kommen zum Schluss in dieser Nacht nicht auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu kommen. Baxter beschliesst am anderen Morgen Mancuso aufzusuchen. Finley Edwards und Devana Ubri treffen sich privat ein zweites Mal und gehen nach dem Dinner wieder im holographischen Seward am Strand spazieren. Sie küssen sich zum ersten Mal und dabei wird klar, dass sie sich ineinander verliebt haben. 27.08.2385 Die USS Lakota und USS Tian An Men kehren nach Ganymed zurück. Die befreiten Personen werden auf der Base weiterbetreut. Ein Großteil kann bereits an späten Morgen mit einem Personentransporter nach Calder II und von dort in ihre jeweilige Heimat gebracht werden. Die Schwerverletzten werden weiter auf der Station betreut und die Toten werden identifiziert. Finley Edwards macht sich Gedanken um die zurückgekehrten Teammitglieder, da vor allem Darren Baxter durch seinen versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen ist. 25.08.2385 - 26.08.2385 Illegal Activity Ab hier weitere Hinweise im Missionsplot zu Illegal Activity 25.08.2385 Die SK treffen sich am Morgen zu einer ersten Besprechung. Hierbei wird auch kurz das Versetzungsgesuch von Lt. Riddick und einem Mitglied der Technik besprochen. Tags zuvor war Lt. Riddick von SK Chefcounselor Edwards zu einem Gespräch mit den SK gebeten worden, um eine Angelegenheit zu klären, die sich am diesem Vortag im Hangar zugetragen hatte. Da Captain Madison dem Gesuch bereits zugestimmt hat, wird die Thematik von den SK nicht weiter besprochen. Noch während die SK zusammensitzen trifft Fleet-Admiral Jonathan Calderwood der CIC und Oberbefehlshaber der Sternenflotte im Büro ein. Er kam lediglich mit zwei Bodyguards und in Zivilkleidung auf Ganymed an. Die Überraschung ist sehr groß, denn es gab keinerlei Ankündigung ob dieses hohen Besuches. Captain Madison wird zusammen mit Captain Mancuso in das Büro der SK gebeten. Auch diese zeigen sich enorm überrascht den CIC vorzufinden, der sich über den Status von Ganymed und der Flotte informiert und von beiden Captains die nötigen Informationen erhält. Jonathan Calderwood teilt den Anwesenden SK's und Captains mit, dass der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte sichere Informationen über eine Basis des Kartells auf dem Planet Draken hat. Dieser Planet liegt nahe der romulanischen Grenze jedoch noch innerhalb des Föderationsraums. Umgehend beginnen die SK und Captains Madison und Mancuso mit der Planung einer Mission diese Basis zu zersprengen, denn die Berichte deuten ausserdem stark darauf hin, dass dort Menschen gefangen gehalten werden, mit denen Handel getrieben werden soll. Der CIC äussert ausserdem, dass Giovanni Sandrelli wohl auch dorthin gebracht werden sollte. Er möchte sich ausserdem die Pflegeeltern Darren und Malina Baxter ansehen, in deren Obhut sich der Junge befindet und Darren Baxter dann darüber informieren, was wohl mit Giovanni Sandrelli hätte passieren sollen. Inzwischen laufen die Vorbereitungen für die Mission an, die den Namen Illegal Activity erhält. Abgekürzt I. A. * Daneben: Das Transportschiff, welches den CIC nach Ganymed brachte, liefert auch das Positronische Exoteleskop welches zunächst in die Wissenschaftsabteilung gebracht wird. * Lt. Riddick und Lt.j.G. Ria Valdès verlassen mit diesem Schiff die Station Der CIC hat während der Mittagspause in der Messe, getarnt durch eine Member-Uniform, die Baxters mit Giovanni beobachtet. Nach dem Essen werden die Baxters in das SK Büro gebeten und treffen dort auf den Fleet Admiral, der sie davon unterrichtet, was der Geheimdienst über Draken herausgefunden hat. Dabei wird auch klar, dass Giovanni Sandrelli auch dorthin verschleppt werden sollte und man damit rechnen muss, dass noch mehr Kinder in die Fänge des Kartells geraten sind. Diese Schocknachricht ist für die Baxters nur schwer zu verdauen. So lassen der CIC und die SK's den Baxters ein wenig Zeit bevor Calderwood mitteilt, dass nach sorgfältiger Prüfung auf der Erde niemand Anspruch auf den kleinen Römer erhebt und somit einer Adoption des Jungen durch die Baxters nichts mehr im Wege steht. Darren Baxter und seine Frau Malina möchten erst noch Giovanni fragen, bevor sie die Adoptionspapiere unterzeichnen. Nach dem Gespräch bittet SK Chefcounselor Finley Edwards den XO der Base zu einem Training in der Halle in dem er ihn völlig auspowert, damit sich die Wut über das Kartell und dessen Menschenhandel nicht manifestiert. Auf dem Weg zur OPS trifft Darren Baxter auf die Captains Mancuso und Schachar die ihn zusammen mit Captain Madison sprechen möchten. Dabei erfahren Madison und Baxter, dass der bisherige XO der Lakota: Timothy Christensen nun das Kommando über den schweren Kreuzer T'Kumbra (Nebula Class) erhält, da deren Captain ausgefallen ist. Mancuso möchte Baxter als XO für die Mission und stellt in Aussicht, dass er ihn auch bei weiteren speziellen Aufträgen als ersten Offizier der Lakota haben möchte. Madison wie Baxter stimmen zu und zeigen ihre Bereitschaft an. In der Wissenschaftsabteilung findet sich unterdessen Mac Kenzo, der CEO der Lakota ein und bespricht mit Lt. Commander Anvidur wo an Bord der Lakota das Exoteleskop angebracht werden soll und schlägt vor, eine der vielen Rettungskapseln der Lakota auszubauen und dort das Teleskop temporär mit dem Schiffscomputer zu verbinden. 24.08.2385 Hier erfolgte ein Zeitsprung vom 17.08.2385 auf den 24.08.2385. Was ist in der Zwischenzeit passierte: * Die SK's Mancuso und Fraser sind gleich auf Ganymed geblieben. * SK Edward's kommt mit der neuen Chefwissenschaftlerin Lt.Cmdr. Anvidur auf Ganymed an. * Kindergarten, Vorschule und Schule nehmen ihren Betrieb auf * Neue Händler sind angekommen. (Mehr dazu in Promenadendeck) Wichtig!! Bereits vorhanden waren: SkyBar, Restaurant "Moongarden" und Cafe "Starlight" Alle weiteren Händler: Drogerie/Merchandising, Boutique, Frisör und Juwelier sind neu dazugekommen ab dem 24.08.2385. * Giovanni Sandrelli besucht nun den Kindergarten, während Counselor Stewart begonnen hat mit dem Kleinen zu arbeiten. (Ergänzungen folgen, wenn nötig) Die USS Thunderbird mit SK Chefcounselor Finley Edwards und Lt. Commander Anvidur trifft auf Ganymed ein. 17.08.2385 Trotz der frühen Stunde werden die Offiziere von Captain Madison und Lt. Malina Baxter mit Giovanni in Empfang genommen, der beim Anblick von Darren Baxter durch die Sicherheitsleute huscht um ihn herzlich zu begrüssen. Captain Madison begrüsst ihre Offiziere und befiehlt erst einmal Ruhe für alle. Bart Mancuso folgt einer Tradition seines Schiffes und verleiht zuerst Lt. Riddick und Lt.j.G. Paxer den Ribbon, den alle Gastoffiziere die Dienst an Bord der Lakota ableisten, erhalten. Er sucht diese dafür im Lokal auf, in dem sie frühstücken. Lt. Commander Denton wir nach einer Untersuchung von Rebecca Stewart und Commodore Fraser vorerst in den eingeschränkten Dienst entlassen. Sollte das ominöse Pochen in seiner Schulter in zwei Tagen nicht verschwunden sein, muss er einen Psychologen aufsuchen, da körperlich keine Ursachen dafür gefunden werden können. Darren Baxter erscheint noch vor 10.00 Uhr morgens auf der OPS und wird zusammen mit dem Counselor in den Raum von Madison gebeten. Dabei werden sie informiert, dass die Lakota ab sofort ihren Heimathafen bei Ganymed haben möchte, dem die beiden Offiziere auch sofort zustimmen. Des Weiteren wird informiert, dass Ganymed in kurzer Zeit eine neue Chefwissenschaftlerin erhält. Genaue Ankunftszeit ist noch nicht bekannt. Die SK Offiziere an Bord haben für 10.00 Uhr eine interne Sitzung einberufen und werden per Subraumverbindung mit ihren Kollegen auf Calder II verbunden sein. Für danach hat Rear Admiral Mancuso zusammen mit Commodore Fraser um ein Gespräch bei Cpt. Madison ersucht. Sie bittet Commander Baxter und Lt. Commander Stewart dabei zu sein. Nach einer internen SK Besprechnung, die mit ihren Kollegen auf Calder II via Subraumverbindung stattfand, sucht Rear Admiral Mancuso mit Commodore Fraser Captain Madison in deren Raum auf, in dem sich auch Commander Baxter und Lt.Commander Stewart befinden. Die SK informiert Madison darüber, dass die SK, im Speziellen sie selbst, Commodore Fraser und der SK Chefcounselor Finley Edwards gerne auf Ganymed leben und arbeiten möchten. Nach Sondierung der Lage und Erläuterungen zu den Motiven willigt Madison zusammen mit Baxter und Stewart ein. Finley Edwards wird informiert, dass er sich reisefertig machen kann. Nach einem Mittagessen kehren Darren Baxter mit Giovanni und Captain K'Vagh zur OPS zurück, da der XO von SB Ganymed nun den Klingonen zur Grenze fliegen möchte. Bart Mancuso weilt ebenfalls auf der OPS und verleiht nun auch Commander Baxter und dem klingonischen Captain den Ribbon der USS Lakota. Anschließend brechen K'Vagh und Darren Baxter mit Giovanni auf der USS Medicus Richtung klingonischer Grenze auf, während sich SB Ganymed beginn darauf einzurichten, dass zukünfigt das Sektokommando auf SB Ganymed stationiert werden wird. Der XO erhält mit der USS Medicus die Erlaubnis über die Grenze zu fliegen und längsseits zur IKS Ming'tao zu gehen. Dann wird K'Vagh nach einer Verabschiedung von Bord gebeamt und die USS Medicus fliegt unbehelligt zurück in den Föderationsraum und nach SB Ganymed. Hier erfolgt ein Zeitsprung auf den 24.08.2385 16.08.2385 Die SK Flaggoffiziere nehmen ihr Frühstück in der Offiziersmesse ein, während Captain Madison und Commander Baxter den neuen Wissenschaftsoffizier Lt.j.G. Talon Paxer in Empfang nehmen der am Morgen auf Ganymed eintrifft. Dieser wird instruiert sich nach Beziehen seines Quartiers am Vormittag auf der Brücke zu melden. Darren Baxter und Dana Madison gesellen sich zu den SK Flaggoffizieren. Das große Thema ist weiterhin die Klingonische Crew mit ihrem Bird of Prey die im Föderationsraum aufgegriffen worden waren. Man beschliesst das Oberkommando der Klingonen zu kontaktieren. Während Commodore Fraser auf Bitte von Rear Admiral Mancuso das Dossiers von Botschafter Mortahr bei Commodore Edwards auf Calder II antwortet, sucht Commander Baxter erneut das Gespräch mit den Klingonischen Captain im Arrestbereich, der sich aufgrund Baxters ehrenvollen Verhaltens als K'Vagh von der IKS Trovaran vorstellt, aber zu verstehen gibt, dass er selbst keine Informationen Preis geben kann und wird. Captain Bart Mancuso, der mit seinem Schiff USS Lakota ursprünglich zu einem Patroullienmanöver mit seiner Flotte aufgebrochen ist, ändert seinen Kurs und fliegt zur Nautilus, deren Computer Alarm gelb ausgelöst hat. Das Kommando über das Manöver erhält Cpt. Schachar von der USS Tiananmen. Die Lakota ist nun auf direktem Kurs zur Nautilus. Die USS Nautilus wird von Entladungen der Subrauminteferenzen beschädigt. Dabei werden einige Crewmitglieder verletzt unter anderem Lt. Commander Denton. Die Nautilus schafft es mit einem Warpsprung aus der Subraumfalle herauszukommen. Das Schiff geht daraus jedoch recht lädiert hervor. JC Denton wird auf die KS verbracht und Commander Timothy Christensen, XO der Lakota, wird auf die Nautilus gebeamt und übernimmt das Kommando. Lt. Riddick, die sich am Bein verletzte, kann nach kurzer Behandlung jedoch auf der Brücke verbleiben und schafft es nach dem Zusammenziehen sämtlicher Ressourcen die Nautilus wieder auf Warp zu bringen. Man fliegt auf direktem Kurs zurück zur Station. Die Lakota bleibt dicht beim Stationsschiff um jederzeit helfend eingreifen zu können. Auf Ganymed kontaktiert unterdessen Dana Madison das klingonische Reich. Botschafter Morthar meldet sich. Das weitere Gespräch mit dem klingonischen General übernimmt Botschafter Ryan Stewart, welcher die sensible Thematik hervorragend meistert. Botschafter Mortahr erklärt das die Grenzübertretung eines ihrer Bird of Prey's damit zu tun hat, dass auf klingonischer Seite die gleichen Subraumstörungen vorlagen und diese ebenfalls künstlicher Natur seien. Das klingonische Reich vermutete erst die Sternenflotte dahinter, doch Botschafter Stewart kann glaubhaft darlegen, dass dem nicht der Fall ist und bietet eine Zusammenarbeit an. Folgende Abmachungen wurden getroffen: * Der klingonische Bird of Prey wird zur Stationszeit 14.00 Uhr Ganymed verlassen * Der klingonische Captain wird nach Vorschlag von Commander Darren Baxter bei der Aufklärungsmission der Lakota dabei sein. Botschafter Mortahr hat dazu seine Erlaubnis erteilt, ebenso wie auf Seiten der Föderation die Zustimmung von Captain Mancuso kam. * Austausch sämtlicher Informationen über die Subraumphänomene im Raum der Klingonen und der Föderation. Die USS Nautilus trifft mit der Lakota an Ganymed ein. Commander Christensen bricht bewusstlos zusammen und wird auf die KS gebracht. Dort wird die Tarkaleanische Grippe diagnostiziert welche den Offizier für zwei - drei Tage ausser Gefecht setzt. Lt. Commander Denton wird erfolgreich operiert und befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung. Captain Bart Mancuso will mit der Lakota eine weitere Mission zu den Subraumphänomenen unternehmen und bespricht sich mit Captain Madison. Lt. Riddick und Lt.j.G. Paxer werden für die Dauer der Mission der Lakota zugeteilt. Bart Mancuso fordert Darren Baxter als XO an, der nach der OP an Lt. Commander Denton befragt wird und zustimmt. Er macht auch den Vorschlag (wie oben beschrieben), dass man den klingonischen Cpt. K'Vagh an der Mission als Beboachter teilnehmen lässt. Mancuso stimmt zu. Darren Baxter gibt Lt. Riddick und Lt.j.G. Paxer Bescheid, sich umgehend auf der Lakota zu melden. Letzterer hat bereits begonnen Sonden zu modifizieren, die vor Ort eingesetzt werden sollen. Die weitere Modifikation sowie die Einstellung der Sensoren erfolgt auf der Lakota selbst. Darren Baxter sucht unterdessen den klingonischen Captain auf und schlägt ihm vor bei der Mission dabei zu sein. K'Vagh nimmt Kontakt zu Botschafter Mortahr auf. Nachdem der Botschafter zugestimmt hat, sucht dieser seine Leute auf um sie zu informieren, dass sie ohne ihn zurück ins klingonische Reich fliegen werden. Bei der Verabschiedung von Darren Baxter von seiner Frau und Giovanni geschieht ein kleines Wunder. Der kleine Römer spricht die ersten Worte seit man ihn auf dem Frachter gefunden hat. Dies nährt die Hoffnung dass Giovanni eines Tages wieder das Leben eines ganz normalen Kindes führen kann, macht aber auch bewusst, dass noch einiges an Aufarbeitung nötig ist. Nach und nach finden sich nun die angeforderten Offiziere der Ganymed auf der USS Lakota ein. Es folgt eine kurze Besprechung an der Cpt. Mancuso, Cmdr. Baxter und Cpt. K'Vagh teilnehmen, in der eine erste Marschroute festgelegt wird. Die Lakota befindet sich kurz vorm Start. Die Lakota startet planmässig und fliegt mit hoher Warpgeschwindigkeit Richtung Raumanomalie. Mit an Bord sind wie geplant auch Lt.j.G. Telon Paxer, der als Wissenschaftler maßgeblich an der Mission beteiligt sowie Lt. Aliya Riddick, die als Ingenieurin die Programmierung der Sonden und der Scannerphalanx der Lakota forciert hat. Am Zielgebiet angekommen, werden die Sonden abgeschickt. Beim An- und Einflug in die Anomalie wird eine Sonde der Klasse 5 zerstört, doch es bleiben noch genügend Sonden übrig, die beginnen erste Telemetriedaten zu senden. Die SK's Mancuso und Fraser treffen mit Captain Madison in der Offiziersmesse auf Rebecca und Ryan Stewart. Ein gemeinsames, gemütliches Abendessen, wird durch die Spannung über die momentan laufende Mission der Lakota ein wenig gestört, denn Rear Admiral Mancuso möchte auf dem neuesten Stand bleiben und veranlasst eine ständige Datenübermittlung von der Lakota in die Offiziersmesse. Dennoch gönnen sich die Offiziere nach dem Essen einen echten Whisky, gestiftet von Commodore Fraser und Zigarren, gestiftet von Ryan Stewart bzw. dessen Vater. Mancuso beobachtet interessiert den ersten Zigarrenrauchversuch von Stewart, der sich prompt verschluckt aber tapfer weiter pafft und unterdessen auch die Wirkung des Whiskys zu spüren bekommt. Nach einem Vorschlag von Darren Baxter, wird die Lakota den MVA Modus einleiten. Sektion 2 wird von Darren Baxter kommandiert, Sektion 3 von Lt. Riddick, während Cpt. Mancuso auf der Hauptsektion verbleibt. Nach Berechnungen des Wissenschaftlers und Koordination der drei Sektionen wird die Subraumanomalie mit modizierten Phaser untern Beschuss genommen und so zum Kollabieren gebracht. Die daraus entstandene Energiewelle konnten von den Sektionen abgefangen werden, in dem diese direkt in die Welle gedreht wurden. Vorher hatte Lt.j.G. Paxer darauf hingewiesen dass die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass Sonden mit "hinüber" driften könnten, also wurden alle Sonden zurückgeholt. Nachdem von der Subraumanomalie keine Spuren mehr vorzufinden waren, vereinigten sich die drei Sektionen wieder zu einem Schiff. Eine Sonde wurde vier Lichtstunden von der Position der Lakota geortet. Sie war durch die Energiewelle weggedriftet worden. Nachdem man die beschädigte Sonde an Bord genommen hatte, setzte die Lakota direkten Kurs nach Ganymed und kam dort in den frühren Morgenstunden des 17.08.2385 an. Siehe Mission: Our Universe - Your Universe 15.08.2385 Auf dem Flug nach Ganymed wird Cpt. Bart Mancuso früh morgens geweckt, da die Sensoren seines Schiffes einen klingonischen Bird of Prey ausmachen, der offensichtlich Probleme mit seine Energieversorgung hat und im Föderationsraum nun ungetarnt driftet. Die Lakota nimmt das Schiff in den Traktorstrahl und setzt ihren Flug nach Ganymed fort. Nach der Ankunft auf Ganymed werden zwei verletzte Klingonen von Dr. Stewart versorgt, während die Führungscrew die Sektorkommandantin, den SK Chefmediziner und den Captain der Lacota an Bord der Station willkommen heissen. Dabei kommt es zu einem überraschenden Wiedersehen zwischen Dr. Darren Baxter und seinem Professor an der Akademie, den vor kurzem zum Commodore beförderten Ryan Fraser. Die Gruppe der SK Offiziere wird in die Aussichtslounge 2 eingeladen. Bart und Tasha Mancuso, Ryan Fraser, Ryan Stewart, Darren Baxter sowie eine Ordonnanz der SK benutzen einen Turbolift, während Cpt. Madison, Lt. Commander Denton, Alyia Riddick und Julius einen anderen Lift besteigen. Während der Fahrt zur Aussichtslounge 2 kommt es im Turbolift mit den SK Flaggoffizieren zu einem Zwischenfall. Die KI der Station des Bordcomputers zeigt ungewöhnliche Verhaltensmuster. Sie ist launisch und hält den Lift an. Als es schlussendlich noch zu einer von der KI erzeugten Abschaltung der Lebenserhaltung in der Kabine kommt wird die Lage lebensbedrohlich. Die Ordonnanz erleidet einen Zusammenbruch. Da die KI eine besondere Beziehung zu Darren Baxter zu haben scheint, hilft dessen ruhiges und besonnenes Agieren, dass die KI die Lebenserhaltung wieder einschaltet und die Personen im Turbolift schlussendlich auf Deck 2 ankommen. Dort erwartet sie bereits eine 'Abordnung' der Krankenstation sowie Dana Madison mit ihren Leuten, die inzwischen von der Problematik erfahren hatten. Die SK und ihr Mann ziehen sich zur Erholung in ihr Quartier zurück, während Baxter, Stewart und Fraser mit der Ordonnanz die Krankenstation aufsuchen. Lt. Riddick erhält den Auftrag zu prüfen was hier passiert ist und geeignete Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, damit so etwas nicht wieder vorkommt. In der KS hat inzwischen Rebecca Stewart mit Lt. Commander Gomez Kontakt aufgenommen, die ihn zu einem medizinischen Check in die KS bittet. Aufgrund der vorherigen Ereignisse hätte Dr. Stewart ihrem Chef, Professor Fraser und ihrem Mann gerne etwas Ruhe gegönnt, doch das Gespräch mit Lt. Commander Gomez findet nach einem Scann statt und ist noch in vollem Gange. In der Zwischenzeit dockt ein Personen-Transportschiff an, welches zwei neue Alpha-Schicht-Offiziere an Bord bringt. Lt. Paddington als Taktikerin sowie Lt. Commander Jarko Grimwood, einen Androiden, der für den Posten als OPS Offizier vorgesehen ist. Mit Lt. Commander Denton begrüsst Dana Madision ihre neuen Offiziere. Julius, die Mungodame, lässt der neuen Taktikerin eine besondere Begrüßung angedeihen und duscht deren Hose mit körpereigenen 'Säften'. Dana Madison bittet Lt. Commander Grimwood nach dem Beziehen seines Quartiers in den Maschinenraum, um dort bei der Lösung des Problems mit der KI zu helfen, während Lt. Commander Denton Julius in Madisons Obhut überlässt und die Offiziere zu ihren Quartieren bringt. Die Kommandantin sucht schließlich gemeinsam mit Julius den Maschinenraum auf, um mit Lt. Riddick zu sprechen, die ihr erste Ergebenisse bzw. Vorgehensweisen darlegt, als Lt. Commander Grimwood dazustösst und seinerseits einige Anmerkungen und Bedenken äussert. Der neue OPS Offizier und die Chefingenieurin gehen gemeinsam nun das Problem mit der KI an, nachdem Cpt. Madison die ihr dargelegten Optionen abgewägt hat und zu dem einzig möglichen Entschluss gekomen ist die KI zu behalten aber genügend Sicherheitsprotokolle einzubauen, die es den Führungsoffizieren jederzeit ermöglicht die Künstliche Intelligenz abzuschalten sollte sie einen Alleingang wagen. Die KI selbst soll "erzogen" werden sich dahingehend den Bedürfnissen der Ganymed anzupassen und keine eigenständigen Entscheidungen zu fällen oder sich in wichtige oder auch private Angelegenheiten zu mischen. Cpt. Madison, Commander Baxter und Lt. Commander Denton suchen nun den klingonischen Captain in dessen Gastquartier auf. Bei der Befragung nach dem Grund der Grenzüberschreitung zeigt dieser sich wenig kooperativ. Er gibt keine wirklich erschöpfende Auskunft über den Grund des getarnten Aufenthalts seines Bird of Prey im Föderationsgebiet. Lt. Commander Denton gibt Cpt. Madison zu verstehen, dass er sich auf klingonischen Schiffen auskennt und bietet sich an dem Team dort zu helfen. Die Kommandantin lässt den Sicherheitschef zum klingonischen Schiff ziehen. Die Atmosphäre im Quartier lädt sich inzwischen immer weiter auf und der Klingone zeigt einmal mehr, dass seine Spezies keinen langen Geduldsfaden besitzt. Commander Baxter lässt sich davon nicht abhalten weiterhin darauf zu pochen den Grund für den Grenzübertritt zu erfahren, während der Klingone darauf hinweist seine Vorgesetzten zu befragen und den XO von Ganymed bezichtigt, ihn als Lügner betitelt zu haben. Als Commander Baxter diese Sache klarstellt und nachfragt ob eine Erlaubnis der Sternenflotte zum Grenzübertritt vorliegt greift der Klingone den XO an. Es kommt zu einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf in dessen Verlauf Commander Baxter den Klingonen ausser Gefecht setzen kann, der daraufhin in den Arrest befördert wird. Commander Baxter wird von Cpt. Madison auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Trotz des heftigen Kampfes kam der XO noch relativ glimpflich davon. Prellungen, Platzwunden und Hämatome werden von Dr. Rebecca Stewart behandelt. Captain Madison informiert Rear Admiral Mancuso über den Zwischenfall und sucht die SK in ihrem Quartier auf in dem sich auch Commodore Fraser und Counselor Ryan Stewart befindet. Letzterer sucht seinen Freund Commander Baxter auf, während Madison und die SK Offiziere kurz beratschlagen wie es nun weitergehen soll, sich dann aber Richtung Lounge auf den Weg machen, da es Zeit für das angesetzte Mittagessen ist. Die SK informiert Darren Baxter über das, was sie von Giovanni weiß. Dessen Eltern sind tot und derzeit laufen von der Erde aus Versuche weitere Verwandte ausfindig zu machen. Die Entscheidung wie es vorerst mit dem Kleinen weitergeht liegen in den Händen von Rear Admiral Mancuso. Diese erfährt von Baxter und Counselor Stewart das der Junge ein Trauma erlitten hat und noch intensiver Betreuung bedarf. Daher fragt die Rear Admiral direkt ob der Kleine weiterhin in der Obhut von Commander Baxter verbleiben kann, der dies nach kurzer Rücksprache mit seiner Frau bestätigt. Sechs Monate Frist verbleiben um Verwandte zu finden, dann wird über das weitere Schicksal des Kleinen erneut gesprochen, während Commander Baxter mit Hilfe von Counselor Stewart den Kleinen betreuen werden um ihm über sein Trauma hinweg zu helfen. Doktor Rebecca Stewart erhält eine Nachricht von Vulkan, dass die Katra Übertragung von Lt.Commander Gomez nicht wie gehofft auf Ganymed stattfinden kann. Der Wissenschaftsoffizier muss nach Vulkan gebracht werden. Da der Personentransporter der morgens neue Offiziere auf die Station gebracht hat noch in Reichweite ist, informiert die Ärztin ihren Vorgesetzten und Captain Madison persönlich und sucht die Lounge auf. Dort beschliesst man, dass die Lakota den Offizier an Bord nimmt und ihn zur USS Avalon fliegt. Lt. Commander Gomez wird darüber informiert, dass er sich reisefertig machen soll. In der Lounge finden sich alle Führungsoffiziere und die SK-Flaggoffiziere zu einem gemütlichen Mittagessen zusammen. Lt. Riddick informiert die Kommandantin, dass die KI sich 'entschuldigen' möchte. Zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt wird dies umgesetzt und unter Nachfragen von Counselor Stewart und XO Darren Baxter entschuldigt sich die KI für ihre 'Taten' zum Teil zur Erheiterung der Anwesenden. Bart Mancuso bietet Giovanni und Darren Baxter an, ihn auf die Lakota zu begleiten, was diese gerne annehmen. Während sich das Schiff von Captain Mancuso auf den Weg zur USS Avalon macht um Lt. Commander Gomez dort abzusetzen, begibt sich Rear Admiral Mancuso mit Rebecca Stewart in die KS zur Untersuchung, während die Kommandantin der Station mit ihren Führungsoffizieren und Commodore Fraser eine kurze Sitzung abhält. Madison hat sich entschlossen die USS Nautilus, das Stationssschiff, zu dem Punkt zu schicken, an dem der Bird of Prey aufgegabelt worden ist. Das Kommando über diese Mission und das Schiff wird Lt. Commander Denton innehaben. Begleitet wird er von Lt. Riddick (Technik), Lt. Soltak (Wissenschaft), Lt. Kathleen Turner und SCPO Barngate (Medizin), Master Chief Petty Officer Paden (Taktik). Das Stationsschiff startet noch an diesem Tag und begibt sich zu den Zielkoordinaten an denen man das klingonische Schiff aufgegabelt hatte. Am Abend planen SK Mancuso und Darren Baxter ein Überraschungsessen für Commodore Ryan Fraser, da dieser am 12.08. seinen Geburtstag feierte. Bart Mancuso, Ryan Stewart und der nichts ahnende Ryan Fraser kochen für die Anwesenden. Erst nach dem Essen wird dem verdutzten Commodore gratuliert und der Zwecks des Essens näher gebracht. Geschenke werden überreicht und der Abend klingt gemütlich aus. 14.08.2385 Der Morgen beginnt turbulent auf Ganymed. Da Captain Madison im Fall des Frachters das Sektorkommando informiert hat, meldet sich daraufhin Rear Admiral Natasha Mancuso um mit den Führungsoffizieren zu sprechen und sich weitere Details zu holen. Auch Lt. Commander Gomez ist dabei ein Thema, dass die SK mit Commander Baxter erörtert. Schlussendlich erteilt die SK einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für den Frachter, der daraufhin vom XO, vom Sicherheitschef, dem JAG und der Chefingenieurin mit einem Trupp von Leuten untersucht wird. Der romulanische Botschafter teilt in der Zwischenzeit der überraschten Kommandantin von SB Ganymed mit, dass er zurück nach Romulus berufen wurde und sein Aufbruch keinen Aufschub duldet. Gründe nannte er keine, doch Madison ist die Politik auf Romulus durchaus bekannt und sie macht sich ihre eigenen Gedanken darüber, verabschiedet den Botschafter, der direkt nach seiner Mitteilung die Station verlässt. Die Untersuchtung des Frachters läuft an. MacKenzey der Frachtercaptain leistet mit seinen Leuten Widerstand und wird daraufhin mit seinen Leuten in den Arrest verfrachtet. Während der Untersuchung des schmutzigen und unhygienischen Frachters findet der XO einen verwahrlosten und verschüchterten Jungen im Alter von etwa fünf Jahren. Der Junge spricht nicht und reagiert sehr verängstigt. Zusätzlich scheint er nur unregelmässig etwas zu essen bekommen zu haben. Commander Baxter lässt den Kleinen, der, wie er anhand einer gefundenen kleinen Brusttasche die dem Jungen gehört feststellen konnte, Giovanni heißt, sofort auf die Krankenstation bringen wo er untersucht und gewaschen wird und zu Essen erhält. Lieutnant Riddick, die während der Durchsuchung des Frachters ihres Schutzanzuges beraubt wird, kommt auf die Krankenstation um sich durchchecken und dekontaminieren zu lassen. Es konnte zum Glück keine Kontaminierung festgestellt werden. Die SK schickt ein Schiff, die USS Ticonderoga die nicht nur Ware und Equipment mitbringen wird, die man nicht vom Frachter erhalten konnte, sondern auch die arrestierten Besatzungsmitglieder des Frachters aufnimmt.Der Aufenthalt der Ticonderoga gestaltet sich sehr kurz und nach Löschung der Fracht sowie der Überstellung der Frachterbesatzung dockt das Schiff wieder ab und verlässt die Station. Daneben.... ...erklärt Rebecca Stewart, ganz hingerissen vom kleinen Giovanni, ihrem Mann mitten auf der KS das sie gerne Nachwuchs hätte. ...bleibt der kleine Giovanni bis zur Klärung seines Status und ob der Tatsache, dass er noch immer nicht spricht und dringend Zuwendung braucht in der Obhut von Darren und Malina Baxter. Auf Calder II nimmt Professor Ryan Fraser seinen Dienst als SK Chefmediziner auf. Er ersetzt den kurzfristig zur Erde zurück kommandierten MacLachlan. Mit Amtsantritt wird Ryan Fraser ob seiner bisherigen Verdienste und den Amtsantritt als SK Chefmediziner in den Rang eines Commodore befördert. In einer Besprechung von Dana Madison, Darren Baxter und Ryan Stewart wird über das neue Besatzungsmitglied gesprochen, welches avisiert wurde. In deren Akte sind einige Vorfälle vermerkt, die besonderer Beobachtung bedürfen, auch wenn das Verhalten des weiblichen Offiziers in den letzten Monaten keinerlei Auffälligkeiten zeigte. Auf Ganymed registrieren die Sensoren verstärkte Schiffsaktivitäten im klingonischen Sektor. Noch befinden sich die Schiffe innerhalb der grenzen des klingonischen Hoheitsgebietes. Auf Ganymed vermutet Dana Madison, dass sich in Kürze die Klingonen aufmachen könnten die Station zu besuchen. Sie beordert die Nautilus in das Gebiet um die Base zurück und versucht sich mit Hilfe von Counselor Stewart auf die möglicherweise bald bevorstehenden Verhandlungen mit den Klingonen vorzubereiten. Doktor Darren Baxter und Doktor Rebecca Stewart nehmen sich unterdessen die medizinische Akte von Lt. Commander Gomez vor, um eine Behandlungsmöglichkeit zu finden. Dazu sichten sie die bisherigen Aufzeichnungen, um Ansatzmöglichkeiten zu finden. Lt. Riddick wurde von Cpt. Dana Madison beauftragt den Frachter Gwydeon einigermaßen flott zu machen, um der Nova Scotia Frachtergilde ein wenig guten Willen zu zeigen. Der Frachter liegt noch immer angedockt an Ganymed und muss dringend gewartet werden, bevor er dann abgeholt werden kann. Die verstärkten Schiffaktivitäten im klingonischen Sektor veranlassen Captain Madison das für Abends angesetzte Essen mit ihren Führungsoffizieren abzusagen. Auf Calder II entschließt sich indessen Rear Admiral Mancuso umgehend nach Ganymed aufzubrechen. Begleitet wird sie von Commodore Fraser. Cpt. Bart Mancuso, der CO der Lakota, die das Flaggschiff der Sektorenflotte darstellt, wird die beiden SK Flaggoffiziere nach Ganymed bringen. 13.08.2385 Der romulanische Botschafter kündigt seinen Besuch an. Früher als man auf Ganymed mit gerechnet hat. Ebenso dockt ein Frachter an der Station an, der nicht nur dringend benötigte Ware und Equipment an Bord bringen soll, sondern auch den neuen Wissenschaftsoffizier Lt. Commander Gomez. Letzterer macht die Leitung der Station darauf aufmerksam, dass der Frachter eher ein fliegender Dreckhaufen ist, was die Kommandantin veranlasst, eine Untersuchung anzuordnen. Der Frachtercaptain unterbindet diese jedoch mit dem Hinweis auf Verträge zwischen der Nova Scotia-Frachtergilde und der Föderation. Gleichzeitig müssen sich Madison, Baxter und Stewart mit dem romulanischen Botschafter zu einer ersten Besprechung zusammensetzen. Dabei bestätigt sich der Eindruck der Romulaner einmal mehr. Undurchsichtig, überheblich und zum Teil arrogant geht der Botschafter an diese Gespräche heran, was es der Führungscrew nicht leichter macht. Der Botschafter bezieht sein VIP-Quartier und wird von Madison für den nächsten Tag zum Rundgang auf der Base eingeladen. Lt. Commander Gomez, auf der Krankenstation von der DCMO Lt.j.G. Rebecca Stewart untersucht, offenbart einige gesundheitliche Probleme, die, wie die DCMO zuerst vermutet hatte, nicht vom Transport auf dem Frachter herrühren. Bei einer Untersuchung kommt es zu einer Krise bei Gomez, in deren Verlauf sich die DCMO dazu hinreissen lässt ihm ein von ihm mitgebrachtes Hypospray zu setzen und ein ihr unbekanntes Medikament zu verabreichen. Zwar erholt sich der Offizier dadurch recht schnell, doch meldet die DCMO ihre Verfehlung später ihrem Vorgesetzten, dem CMO Commander Baxter. Eine dienstliche Abmahnung ist die Folge. Die Komplexität der Anamnese und den Berichten des Wissenschaftsoffizier zur Folge veranlasst den CMO diesen vorerst dienstuntauglich zu schreiben. Rebecca Stewart und Darren Baxter, die beide auf ihre Weise mit der Verfehlung von Rebecca zu kämpfen haben klären in einem privaten Gespräch gewisse Sorgen, dass es ihre Freundschaft belasten könnte. 12.08.2385 Die Offiziere Dana Madison (CO), Darren Baxter (XO und CMO), Ryan Stewart (COU und Diplomat), JC Denton (SEC und DXO), Malina Baxter (JAG), Rebecca Stewart (DCMO), sowie weiteres Personal treffen mit der USS Nautilus auf Ganymed ein. Das Schiff der Intrepid-Class dient gleichzeitig als Stationsschiff und bleibt somit an Ganymed angedockt zur Verfügung der Crew. Nach der feierlichen Eröffnungszeremonie mit Anbringung der Stationsplakette geht man zum nichtöffentlichen Teil, einer gemeinsamen Feier auf dem Promenadendeck über. Ganymed ist noch längst nicht voll besetzt und im Vorfeld wurde klar, dass in diese Station noch einges an Arbeit gesteckt werden muss, was jedoch die Feierlaune vorerst nicht trübt. Dann jedoch geht ein Ruck durch die Station und Alarm wird ausgelöst. Es handelt sich jedoch weder um einen Angriff noch um einen ernsthaften Schaden, denn die OPS teilt auf Nachfrage hin mit, dass eine geplante Neuausrichtung der Station durch die Technik vorgenommen wurde, die etwas 'unrund' verlaufen ist. Kaum jedoch hat sich diese Situation beruhigt wird ein Eindringlingsalarm ausgelöst. Im botanischen Garten wird man schließlich fündig. Es handelt sich um den hochbetagten zivilen Botaniker Guido Sinclair dem nicht ganz klar war, dass er einen Bereich betreten hatte, der für Zivilisten gesperrt war. Nach Klärung der Angelegenheit durch JC Denton, Cpt. Madison, Cmdr. Baxter und Lt.Cmdr. Stewart, wird der Alarm beendet. Der Besucher Guido Sinclair kündigt an bald weiter zu reisen. Kategorie: Non Canon